Are You An Identity Disorder?
by NINETYTWOS
Summary: Baekhyun seorang selebgram muda mempunyai saingan dalam dunia Instagram. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah diantara mereka, akan tetapi beberapa orang penghasut yang bertindak layaknya devil menghancurkan semuanya. Banyak peristiwa tak terduga yang mereka alami; cinta, kebingungan, rasa sakit, pengorbanan, tapi, akankah mereka bisa melewati cobaan ini demi kebahagiaan mereka? CHANBAEK!
1. Prologue

**Judul: Are You An Identity Disorder?**

**Author: NINETYTWOS**

**Genre: School life, romance, fluff, etc.**

**Warning: TYPO(S), alur cerita gak jelas, sudut pandang sering berubah tanpa ada pemberitahuan/?, YAOI, BOY X BOY.**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Jung Soojung, etc.**

**Pairing: Chanbaek (sisanya liat aja di cerita kkk)**

**Length: CHAPTERED **

**PG: T **

**Disclaimer: The story belong to me, but the cast belongs to God and their agency^^ No plagiarism yes, mikir pake otak cape chingu:D **

**Summary: Baekhyun seorang selebgram muda mempunyai saingan dalam dunia Instagram. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah diantara mereka, akan tetapi beberapa orang penghasut yang bertindak layaknya devil menghancurkan semuanya. Banyak peristiwa tak terduga yang mereka alami; cinta, kebingungan, rasa sakit, pengorbanan, tapi, akankah mereka bisa melewati cobaan ini demi kebahagiaan mereka? Warn: NO ANGST YA. Boleh yuk dibaca gabisa buat summary**

**WARNING INI BOY X BOY YANG GAK SUKA GAUSAH BACA YA HEHE .**

**.**

**.**

**HERE WE GO!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN CEPAT BANGUN! KAU INGIN TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH EOH?"  
>Ck, sialan. Selalu saja nenek sihir itu mengganggu mimpi indahku. Memangnya aku pernah berbuat dosa apa kepadanya?<p>

.

.

Jadi, jika kalian ingin mengenalku lebih dalam, akan ku ceritakan. Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, umurku genap 16 tahun pada tahun ini dan aku bersekolah di Seoul International Senior Highschool kelas 10.

.

.

"Sial, Kyung. Sebenarnya aku tadi hanya bercanda.". "Janji adalah janji, Byun Baekhyun. Kau yang memulai kau yang mengakhiri." Sindir Kyungsoo.

_Ya Tuhan, semoga followers Park Chanyeol tak melebihi followersku._

.

.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari Daegu Senior Highschool, aku harap kalian akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ayo, silahkan masuk."  
>"Annyeong haseyo." Ia membungkuk lalu tersenyum.<br>Baekhyun menganga, "Jinjja. Benarkah itu dia?"

.

.

"Kau Jung Soo Jung?"  
>"Benar. Kau Byun Baekhyun? Selebgram yang terkenal itukan? Senang berkenalan denganmu"katanya sambil tersenyum.<p>

.

.

Ah tapi benarkan nomor ini sudah tak aktif kan? Kalau benar sih yasudah buat apa aku takut meng-smsnya? Hitung-hitung meluapkan rasa kesalku.

_To: Park Chanyeol _

_From: xx _

_Yach! Fuck you, kau tak ada apa apanya denganku! Feeds mu jelek hanya satu filter dan itu filter instagram! Kau tak pantas mendapat followers sebanyak itu._

**SEND**

Oke, ku rasa kesalku sudah terlenyapkan. Untung saja itu nomor tak aktif, kalau aktif-

**TING!**

_Message Notification (1) from Park Chanyeol_

O-ouw, ini akan menjadi awal yang buruk. Welcome to hell, Byun Baekhyun. Yach! Akan ku penggal kau, Oh Sehun!

.

.

"Apa?! Kau pikir ini jaman Siti Nurbaya? Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan! Dasar wanita gila!"

.  
>.<p>

"Apa dia benar benar orang yang dingin?"  
>"Ap-apa? Tunggu. Dia begitu berisik kau tahu"<br>"Ini yang menjanggal. Beberapa orang berkata dia itu dingin tetapi ada yang bilang dia itu cerewet."

.

.

"Mungkin aku bisa gila akan bertunangan dengan orang seperti dia."  
>"Kau yang menentukan arah kebahagiaanmu, perjuangkanlah."<p>

**PROLOGUE END.**

**A/N:**

Annyeonghaseyoooooo (keluar dari balik pot)  
>Hai ini adalah ff pertama ku yang aku post ke ffn kkkk. Sumpah ini absurd banget ya? Ambil tema instagram supaya kekinian? Gak kok chingu hehe. Kira kira ini bakal geje gak ya? Semoga aja engga dong, NINETYTWOS bakal kerjain ini ff sungguh kalau readersnim pada review!<strong> FF INI AKAN LANJUT KALAU REVIEWNYA LEBIH DARI 10. INGET YA 10.<strong> Ini baru pertama kali saya buat ff dan mempostnya, jadi tolong di support ne! Terimakasih atas waktunya sudah membaca. **ABIS BACA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW. GAK SAMPE 5 MENIT KOK^^** btw lanjut apa hapus aja nih ffnya?:(

**MIND TO REVIEW, PLEASE?**

**.**

**.**

**Kalau ff ini gak dihapus, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! Ppai ppai~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul: Are You An Identity Disorder?**

**Author: NINETYTWOS**

**Genre: School life, romance, fluff, etc.**

**Warning: TYPO(S), alur cerita gak jelas, sudut pandang sering berubah tanpa ada pemberitahuan/?, YAOI, BOY X BOY.**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Jung Soojung, etc.**

**Pairing: Chanbaek (sisanya liat aja di cerita kkk)**

**Length: CHAPTERED**

**PG: T**

**Disclaimer: The story belong to me, but the cast belongs to God and their agency^^ No plagiarism yes, mikir pake otak cape chingu:D**

**Summary: Baekhyun seorang selebgram muda mempunyai saingan dalam dunia Instagram. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah diantara mereka, akan tetapi beberapa orang penghasut yang bertindak layaknya devil menghancurkan semuanya. Banyak peristiwa tak terduga yang mereka alami; cinta, kebingungan, rasa sakit, pengorbanan, tapi, akankah mereka bisa melewati cobaan ini demi kebahagiaan mereka? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_HERE WE GO!_**

**Chapter 2: Introducing Baekhyun's Life**

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN CEPAT BANGUN! KAU INGIN TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH EOH?"

Ck, sialan. Selalu saja nenek sihir itu mengganggu mimpi indahku. Memangnya aku pernah berbuat dosa apa kepadanya? Aku hanya pernah mengelem rambutnya ketika ia tertidur, mencoret-coret mukanya ketika ia mendadak pingsan, membuatkannya kopi memakai garam dan lada. Kurang baik apalagi aku padanya? Ah, kalian tahu, aku pasti bergurau. Aku sudah kurang aja kepadanya, benarkan? (_Baru kali ini aku menyadari dosaku. Kkkk)_

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! YAK!" yeoja gila itu terus menendangi pintu kamarku. "Ya, ya! Berhentilah merusak properti milikku, aku akan segera bangun." aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu lalu- "YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN JAM BERAPA INI?". Ya Tuhan. Aku melirik ke arah jam, "Oh sialan ini baru jam 6 pagi, ada apa denganmu?". "Kata-katamu sangat kasar sekali, sayang". Aku mendelik. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau tak ingat hari ini aku dan ayahmu ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Park?"

Ah iya, aku baru ingat.

"Aku- baru ingat. Semalaman aku bermain instagram, sedang membuka _shout out for shout out_. Kau tahu followersku ribuan dan aku kewalahan-","Diam bodoh aku tak perduli dengan instagram mu itu! Bahkan jika followersmu jutaan aku tak peduli. Aku membangunkanmu agar kau bisa sarapan sebelum kami berangkat." berani-beraninya dia menukas perkataanku. "Jangan sok perhatian kepadaku, wahai yeoja gila. Baiklah aku akan bersiap lalu sarapan." Kataku.

.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun!" sapa Kyungsoo, "Oi, Kyungsoo-ya. Tumben sekali kau datang pagi," kataku. "Appamu bercerita lagi, kupikir ada yang tidak beres. Jadi aku segera kesini." Jelasnya, "Baiklah aku akan bercerita." aku memutar bola mataku dengan malas. Kyungsoo hanya memasang ekspresi penasaran sekaligus _excited _mendengar ceritaku.

"Intinya, semalam aku bertengkar dengan yeoja itu karena aku dengan "tak sengaja" memecahkan vas bunga kesayangannya. Lalu tadi pagi secara brutal dia membangunkan ku lalu dengan "tidak sengaja" lagi aku mengatakan sialan kepadanya." Jelasku. "Ayolah, Baekhyun! Dia itu eomma tirimu. Bagaimana pun dia harus tetap kau hormati. Jika aku menjadi Tuan Byun aku bersumpah, aku sudah memenggalmu!" kata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan membunuh. "Yach! Itu berbeda. Eommaku hanya satu dan dia sudah meninggalkanku karena appa berselingkuh dengan yeoja gila itu!" teriakku.

Tak mau mendengar temannya bertengkar, Oh Sehun, lelaki yang sendari tadi tak di sadari kehadirannya oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mulai membuka mulut dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang- hampir _saling terkam_. "Oi, Baekhyun. Bagaimana nasib instagrammu?"

Baekhyun mengukir senyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun, "Kau tahu? Aku baru mengadakan _shout out for shout out _tadi malam dan followersku bertambah 800! Hebat bukan?". "Wow, kau men-_sfs_ berapa orang?" tanya Sehun, "Kurasa 500 orang? Lalu aku menghapusnya sejam kemudian."jelas Baekhyun dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Kau sudah gila." Celetuk Kyungsoo, "Diam kau DO-Dio, aku bicara dengan Sehun." Balas Baekhyun. "Mungkin aku akan menjadi selebgram nomor satu di Korea! Hahaha" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan _dia-benar-benar-sudah-gila_. Sehun tersenyum, bukan, dia- menyeringai, "Ku dengar kau mempunyai saingan selebgram, siapakah dia jika aku boleh tahu?".

"Oh, sudah mulai menyebar ya." Baekhyun memasang wajah _sok _serius, "Dia itu si Park Chanyeol. Dia menjadi selebgram karena seminggu yang lalu dia di_sfs _olehku, dan sialnya, karena banyak orang yang men_stalk _dia dengan tak sengaja, mungkin mereka melihat _selca _si idiot itu, banyak yang bilang dia tampan, tapi menurutku tidak sih, masih tampanan aku, jelas. (_Lalu Kyungsoo memasang raut wajah ingin muntah)_. Jadi dia _famous _masih karena aku juga! Dasar tak tahu diri." Baekhyun memulai aksi mautnya, mem_pout_kan bibir.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika followers Chanyeol melebihi followersmu?". "Hah? Apa kau gila? Apakah aku tak salah dengar?" Baekhyun men_death glare _Sehun, "Aku hanya bertanya, Baek. Ya Tuhan," Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan –_sahabatmu ini benar-benar maniak. _Lalu Kyungsoo berkata, "Setidaknya aku bisa melatih kesabaranku jika berteman dengan si maniak instagram ini."

Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya, "Jika dia benar-benar akan melebihi followersku, aku akan meneror dia, akan membuat followersnya menyusut atau membuat dia _deactive _ dari Instagram! Aku bersumpah!". "Ah _jinjja_?"tanya Sehun, "Untuk apa aku bermain-main?" Baekhyun memainkan jarinya dengan asal, "Baiklah jika begitu, kebetulan aku mempunyai nomor Park Chanyeol, jika dia melebihimu kau bisa langsung meneleponku untuk meminta nomornya. Dan ingat, kau sudah bersumpah." Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Sehun yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, "Sial, Kyung. Sebenarnya aku tadi hanya bercanda.". "Janji adalah janji, Byun Baekhyun. Kau yang memulai kau yang mengakhiri." Sindir Kyungsoo.

_Ya Tuhan, semoga followers Park Chanyeol tak melebihi followersku._

.

Jadi, jika kalian ingin mengenalku lebih dalam, akan ku ceritakan. Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, umurku genap 16 tahun pada tahun ini dan aku bersekolah di Seoul International Senior Highschool kelas 10. Aku adalah putra tunggal dari CEO Byun Corporation, Mr. Byun Yi Fan. Ibuku bernama Byun Zi Tao, yang sudah lama pergi itu dan yeoja sialan pengganggu hidupku adalah Kim SuHo.

Aku ini salah satu selebgram di negaraku, selebgram adalah pengguna acc instagram dengan followers yang banyak tetapi pemilik acc itu bukanlah artis, hanya terkenal dalam dunia instagram. Bukannya aku ingin sombong, tetapi followersku mencapai angka 21ribu dalam bulan ini, hebat bukan? Ini dikarenakan _feeds_ku yang memang _perfect _dan tak lupa dengan perpaduan filterku.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar sih, sekarang aku mempunyai saingan selebgram. Dia bernama Park Chanyeol berasal dari Daegu SHS, ku akui dia memang memiliki tubuh yang proposional, tetapi untuk wajahnya menurutku biasa saja.

Banyak sekali gadis yang menyukainya, bahkan banyak yang bilang kepadaku "_Baekhyun oppa terimakasih sudah mensfs Chanyeol, dia sangat tampan! Jika kau tidak mensfsnya mungkin aku tidak tahu ada manusia setampan dia di Korea Selatan!_" Bukankah itu menyebalkan? Langsung saja aku block user dia, sejujurnya aku memblock semua fans Park Chanyeol yang sedikit berlebihan dan menspam instagramku.

Itu sangat menggelikan dan-

"Byun Baekhyun! Apakah kau memperhatikan?!" teriak Kim Songsaenim. Ah, selalu saja si tua itu mengganggu lamunanku! Aish.

"Ne? Mian Songsaenim, aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi hehe" jawabku. Kim Songsaenim menghela nafasnya, "Kau selalu begini, kapan mau berubahnya hah?". Aku hanya menundukan kepalaku.

"Akan ku ulangi lagi," Kim Songsaenim menatapku, "Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari Daegu Senior Highschool, aku harap kalian akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ayo, silahkan masuk."

"Annyeong haseyo." Ia membungkuk lalu tersenyum.

Baekhyun menganga, "_Jinjja_. Benarkah itu dia?". Anak kelas pun bereaksi dengan sangat cepat, seperti; "_Omo_! Itu benar-benar dia." "Tak kusangka dia pindah kesini! Ini anak menyenangkan!" "Sekolah kita akan terkenal pastinya!". Baekhyun masih mengerjapkan matanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedangkan salah satu murid di kelas 10-2 itu menatap murid baru itu lalu tersenyum. Dan tanpa disangka, sang murid baru membalas senyumannya. Apakah mereka sudah lama berkenalan?

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Annyeong!**

**Wah, saya terkejut sekali liat email saya:p Ternyata udah lebih dari 10 review (saya kira ff ini gak laku lol) Senang sekali pada review hehe. Maaf nih saya baru apdet sekarang dan pendek chapter yang ini huwe TT tapi sebagai permintaan maaf saya, saya bakal update chapter 3 juga loh^^ JANGAN PADA LUPA REVIEW. Saya udah baik ngasih 2 chapter sekaligus(?) Btw ada yang bisa nebak siapa murid baru di sekolahnya Baek? Liat dichapter 3 ya^^ Saya sekarang udah mulai sibuk sekolah dan mau ujian nih, tapi tetap semangat!^^ Jangan cemas karena saya udah mempersiapkan 50% dari ff ini, tinggal konflik dan resolution :D terimakasih buat 12 orang yang udah review, saya harap bakal lebih banyak lagi yang review dan suka sama ff saya. Mohon maaf (lagi) jika kurang memuaskan, sarannya ditunggu ya. Saling mengingatkan saja, berhubung ini ff pertama saya x_x gamsaaaa!~~~**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE?^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BYE!~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul: Are You An Identity Disorder?**

**Author: NINETYTWOS**

**Genre: School life, romance, fluff, etc.**

**Warning: TYPO(S), alur cerita gak jelas, sudut pandang sering berubah tanpa ada pemberitahuan/?, YAOI, BOY X BOY.**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Jung Soojung, etc.**

**Pairing: Chanbaek (sisanya liat aja di cerita kkk)**

**Length: CHAPTERED**

**PG: T**

**Disclaimer: The story belong to me, but the cast belongs to God and their agency^^ No plagiarism yes, mikir pake otak cape chingu:D**

**Summary: Baekhyun seorang selebgram muda mempunyai saingan dalam dunia Instagram. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah diantara mereka, akan tetapi beberapa orang penghasut yang bertindak layaknya devil menghancurkan semuanya. Banyak peristiwa tak terduga yang mereka alami; cinta, kebingungan, rasa sakit, pengorbanan, tapi, akankah mereka bisa melewati cobaan ini demi kebahagiaan mereka? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_HERE WE GO!_**

**Chapter 3: Avoid of the Devil(s)**

"Jadi apakah kalian setuju?"

Mr. Byun memandang istrinya dengan cemas, "Jika ini bisa menguntungkan kita semua, maka aku akan setuju." SuHo ikut membuka mulut, "Baekhyun ini anaknya sangat cerewet, menggemaskan juga, kadang ia kasar kepada orang baru-" SuHo mengulum senyumnya, "tetapi pasti dia akan menyukainya kelak, ini akan sempurna. Dari postur tubuhnya, kukira mereka sangat cocok."

"Ah SuHo-ssi kau selalu seperti malaikat, bicaramu sangat lembut, aku akan senang bisa berbesan denganmu.". SuHo hanya tertawa.

"Jadi kapan kita akan memberitahukannya kepada mereka?"

"Ini tak akan mudah karena mereka sama-sama keras kepala.". Mr. Byun meneguk tehnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita berikan mereka waktu pendekatan. Bertunangan lalu menikah tanpa mencintai sangat buruk untuk remaja seumuran mereka."

"Baiklah, itu bukan ide yang buruk. Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan"

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, "_Tunggu? Bukankah itu Jung Soo Jung? Selebgram dari Daegu yang sangat cantik itu? Omona._"

"Annyeong haseyo." Ia membungkuk lalu tersenyum, "Choneun Jung Soo Jung imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Krystal atau Soojung, aku pindahan dari Daegu SHS, mohon bantuannya."

"Soojung, kau bisa duduk disebelah Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun acungkan tanganmu!" perintah Kim Songsaenim. Baekhyun mengacungkan tangannya.

"Kau Jung Soo Jung?"

"Benar. Kau Byun Baekhyun? Selebgram yang terkenal itukan? Senang berkenalan denganmu"katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ne. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Krystal-ssi."

"Ayolah, kita akan berteman bukan? Panggil Krystal saja."

"Ne, Krystal. Sebaiknya kita teruskan nanti, atau kita akan terkena lemparan penghapus Kim Songsaenim hehe."

"Ah, baiklah."

.

"Baekhyun, mau ke kantin? Akan ku temani" Kyungsoo menghampiriku, "Ani. Aku sedang membuka instagram, aku sedang sibuk." Kyungsoo mendengus lalu duduk disebelahku, "Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Apakah kau tak bosan terus bermain histogram-", "Instagram bodoh." Aku men_death glare _Kyungsoo, "Baiklah apapun itu, apakah kau tak bosan?"tanya Kyungsoo, "Tidak. Ini menyenangkan." Jawabku.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau sudah lama kenal dengan Krystal?", "Tentu. Dia adalah seorang selebgram dari Daegu. Dia suka mempost _selca _dan beberapa foto _photoshoot_nya. Sepertinya dia seorang _ulzzang_, tapi tak tahu sih. Aku hanya saling mem_follow,_ tidak berkenalan juga, hanya cukup tau dia Krystal. Haha" jawabku.

"Tapi, Krystal merupakan gadis yang cantik untuk ukuran gadis desa."

Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya, "Oh sialan, kau. Mengapa selalu datang secara tiba-tiba eoh?". Namja itu tertawa, "Kalian saja yang tidak menyadari kedatanganku.". "Duduklah, Sehunnie, kau ingin berdiri terus seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk bangku yang ada hadapannya, "Sebenarnya, aku bukan penggosip sih, tapi jika kalian akan mengajakku, aku hanya mendengarkannya saja." Sehun mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo tadi.

"Jadi apakah Krystal akan masuk _list _incaranmu, Tuan Oh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil-tetap-membuka-instagram. Sehun terdiam, "Mungkin- tidak, aku ingin mencari namja.". Kyungsoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Sejak kapan kawanku, sang pemain hati wanita, melirik namja? Sungguh, dunia sudah gila.". "Mencoba hal yang baru tak masalahkan? Lagi pula aku sudah bosan melihat tubuh wanita yang seperti itu saja." Jelas Sehun. Baekhyun berteriak, "YAK BYUNTAE!". "Konyol, jangan seperti itu, Baek. Kau terlihat seperti perawan." Celetuk Kyungsoo. "Yach!" lalu mereka bertiga tertawa.

.

"Hei, aku menunggumu dari tadi."

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Hn. Jadi adakah informasi yang kau dapatkan?"

"Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan informasi ini kemarin-"

"Yach! Mengapa baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Sabarlah, sayang. Yang penting aku tetap memberitahumu."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau katakan kepadaku?"

"Sepertinya "sang tikus" sudah masuk dalam perangkap kita."

"Kau jenius dalam memperdayai orang. Rencana berikutnya jangan sampai gagal."

"Tentu sayangku. Sejak kapan aku gagal dalam melaksanakan misi- bersamamu?"

"Kau jangan begitu, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merayuku."

"Hahaha, baiklah. Pulang sekolah aku tunggu kau di belakang sekolah, arra? Jam 3 tepat."

"Yach! Apakah aku harus menunggu selama itu?"

"Apakah kau ingin hubungan kita diketahui banyak orang?"

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Turuti saja kata-kataku. Sampai ketemu nanti,"

.

Siang ini, Baekhyun bermain kerumah Kyungsoo. Menonton tv di rumah Kyungsoo, makan siang di rumah Kyungsoo, buang air di rumah Kyungsoo, tertidur di kasur Kyung- Hey, bukankan Baekhyun selalu membuat pulau kecil saat tertidur?

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Kyungsoo-dengan-santai-menyiram-selebgram-muda-dengan-air-dingin. Oke.

"HOLY SHIEEET! Kyungsoo-ya! Ya ampun kau benar-benar mirip dengan yeoja sialan itu." Baekhyun melemparkan gulingnya- ralat, guling milik Kyungsoo kepada pemiliknya. "Kau tahu? Lebih baik kasurku basah karena air daripada basah karena ilermu!" balas Kyungsoo, "Aku kedinginan bodoh.". Sialnya, Kyungsoo baru ingat bahwa Baekhyun alergi dingin. _Holy fucking shit_.

Kyungsoo memasang raut khawatirnya, "Mian, Baek. Mandilah dengan air hangat, aku akan membuatkanmu _ramyun_. Cepatlah.". "Tapi bajuku kan basah?" tanya Baekhyun, "Kau biasa meminjam bajuku, dan disaat keadaan seperti ini kau masih bertanya?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya, "Baiklah aku akan mandi." Balas Baekhyun.

.

"Kau ini hebat dalam memasak! Sampai-sampai ramyun instan saja sangat enak, _daebak_!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya, "Kunyah dulu baru berbicara, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya malas. Masa saja ada anak berumur 16 tahun masih mempercayai dongeng, berbicara sambil mengunyah, menoton channel kartun setiap hari, ingin mempunyai rumah seperti Princess Elsa, kau tahu ini membuat Kyungsoo gila. (sejujurnya sih begitu)

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sampai malam ini?" tanya Baekhyun, "Kau tak akan pulang? Tak mengerjakan tugas?" kata Kyungsoo sembari mencuci piring, "Tugas untuk besok sudah aku kerjakan semua. Bagaimana dengan kau? Ah- kau ini rajin pasti sudah menyelesaikannya kan?" Baekhyun mengotak-ngatik ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ini berarti malam jumat. Dari jam 3 sore sudah ada cerita horror di radio, kau mau dengar?" tawar Baekhyun, "Jika kau tak akan melempari benda-bendaku karena ketakutan, ayo kita dengarkan." Sindir Kyungsoo, "Kau kerjanya hanya menyindir. Lupakan hal itu, ayo kita dengarkan."ajak Baekhyun, "Baiklah." Kyungsoo meletakkan posisinya disebelah Baekhyun.

(Yang digaris miring itu narasi cerita setannya ya^^)

_Kisah seram ini akan kita mulai dari pencerita pertama. Nona Cha Eun Sang, silahkan nona._

_Jadi, pada sore hari di bulan Desember, sekolahku akan mengadakan festival sekolah. Aku bersekolah di SM Highschool. Karena aku adalah salah satu anggota pengurus kelas, aku harus mengikuti rapat OSIS. Pada saat itu langit sudah berwarna oranye, tapi aku merasa biasa saja karena memang suka pulang malam. Maksudku, aku suka membaca buku di perustakaan sampai malam. Aku memang tak tahu waktu jika membaca._

"Kau tahu, gadis itu sudah gila. SM Highschool dikenal sebagai sekolah paling menyeramkan bukan? Dia malah sering pulang malam!" komentar Baekhyun, "Kau berisik sekali." Kata Kyungsoo.

_Mungkin, saat itu sudah jam 4 sore. Yoseop sunbaenim, sang ketua OSIS sudah menyuruhku pulang. Akan tetapi aku masih harus pergi ke perpustakaan, dompetku tertinggal disana. Haha, aku memang ceroboh. Awalnya sih, Yoseop sunbaenim menawariku untuk pulang bersama, tetapi aku menolaknya. Jadi, saat aku kembali ke perpustakaan aku tergiur untuk membaca buku. Tiba-tiba, aku sangat ingin membaca dongeng. Dan buku yang paling dekat denganku adalah Misteri Cheukshin._

"Astaga, sialan,sialan! Aku benci cerita seperti ini, apalagi dengan makhluk itu yang benar saja Kyungsoo." Baekhyun berkomentar (lagi). Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan _diam-atau-aku-akan-melakban-mulutmu_.

_Akhirnya aku pun penasaran. Jadinya aku mebacanya hehe. Jadi Cheuksin berwujud sebagai gadis perawan yang memiliki rambut sepanjang 150cm. Entahlah, tapi menurut yang kubaca dia ini dihukum oleh Tuhan atau dewa? Aku tak begitu mengingatnya. Tapi yang ku ingat sih dia muncul dari dalam toilet? Begitu yang ku lihat di foto. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin kencing._

"Oh ya ampun Kyungsoo aku membencimu mengapa radio ini tersetel di ponselmu." Baekhyun menutup lubang telinganya, "Kau yang menyetelnya bodoh." Kata Kyungsoo.

_Aku sih berjalan seperti biasa melewati lorong, sampai akhirnya aku memasuki kamar mandi. Aku mendengar suara dari toilet ujung. Aku menghampiri toilet itu, dan mendadak aku tak bisa bernafas. Aku bukannya melihat Cheukshin, tapi ini lebih buruk lagi. Aku melihat seorang anak perempuan dengan seringainya dan mata yang sangat bulat, dia tertawa padaku dan tak lupa dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Aku terdiam dan ia semakin mendekatiku! Oh ya am-_

**Sometimes you gotta be bold! Just rock the world, booyah!**

"YAK BAEKHYUN ANGKAT TELEPON MU KAU MENGGANGGU KESENANGANKU" teriak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merasa lega karena ada yang meneleponnya, ia bisa menghindar dari cerita seram sialan itu, "Yeoboseyo?". Hening. "Ye-yeoboseyo?". Hening kembali. Ah mungkin salah sambung. Sampai akhirnya-

TING!

_Message Notification (1) from unknown_

_"Byun Baekhyun, waspada terhadap setan yang ada di sekelilingmu. Kkkk"_

Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun berteriak seperti orang gila. Kyungsoo mengantarkannya pulang dan menemani Baekhyun sampai kedua orang tuanya pulang. Menyusahkan saja.

Akhirnya untuk mengisi kebosanan sang selebgram, Baekhyun membuka akun instagramnya. Well, notifnya selalu _bocor_, dan idiotnya Baekhyun selalu meladeni mereka. Membalas komentar, men-_like_ foto orang, dan berbagai hal yang tak penting untuk dilakukan.

Baekhyun terus melakukan kegiatan tidak pentingnya sampai dia melihat komen salah satu penggemarnya, "_Baekhyunee oppa! Berkat kau mensfs Chanyeol lihatlah followers dia menjadi 10ribu, daebak bukan?_"

Tunggu.

Oh sialan. 10 ribu? Kemarin kulihat baru 7 ribu.

Sialan.

Mana Oh Sehun.

_Dialing "Oh Sehun"..._

"Yeoboseyo?". "Yak Oh Sehun, apakah kau mempunyai nomor Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun tidak menjawab, "Sehunnie?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi, "Ah ne, aku punya tapi aku tak tahu nomornya masih aktif atau tidak. Sepertinya tidak sih. Ada apa?" balas Sehun, "Followers dia membanyak, aku kesal. Yasudah kalau begitu" kata Baekhyun, "Tapi kau bisa memilikinya, walau nomor itu tak aktif setidaknya bisa melampiaskan amarahmu kan?" tawar Sehun, "Betul juga, akan ku tunggu sms darimu." Baekhyun memutuskan panggilannya.

Disisi lain Baekhyun senang akan segera melampias kan amarahnya, tetapi, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi.

Oke, Sehun sudah mensms dan Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan nomor Park Chanyeol. Tunggu, darimana Sehun mengetahui nomornya? Aish, akan kutanyakan nanti. Ah tapi benarkan nomor ini sudah tak aktif kan? Kalau benar sih yasudah buat apa aku takut meng-smsnya? Hitung-hitung meluapkan rasa kesalku.

_To: Park Chanyeol_

_From: xx_

_Yak! Fuck you, kau tak ada apa apanya denganku! Feeds mu jelek hanya satu filter dan itu filter instagram! Kau tak pantas mendapat followers sebanyak itu._

SEND

Oke, ku rasa kesalku sudah terlenyapkan. Untung saja itu nomor tak aktif, kalau aktif-

TING!

_Message Notification (1) from Park Chanyeol_

O-ouw, ini akan menjadi awal yang buruk. _Welcome to hell, Byun Baekhyun. _Yach! Akan ku penggal kau, Oh Sehun!

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Hai lagi^^**

**Gimana chapter 3 nya? Semoga gak pada kecewa ya TT Chanyeol nya bakal muncul di chapter 4 jadi harap bersabar dan tetap review ya! Review kalian mempengaruhi jalannya ff ini :D Gamsahamnida.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BYE!~~~~~~~~~**

**Sebelum berpisah(?) Author mau balesin review chapter 1 gapapa yak~~^^**

**jejezsoo1: semoga sekarang gak ada acara bingung-bingungan lagi ya!^^ Sudah di apdet and thanks to review:)**

**lulululu: terimakasih, berhubung author lumayan aktif instagram jadi kepikiran deh^^ thanks to review:)**

**odelia: thanks to review ya:)**

**chanchanhwang: terimakasih, kamu juga daebak!^^ thanks to review:)**

**Chanki: makasih ya, ini sudah apdet^^ thanks to review:)**

**Guest: hai makasih ya, udah apdet nih^^ thanks to review:)**

**bananacaster: hai makasih banget loh^^ semoga ffnya menarik ya, thanks to review:)**

**Fire1001Light: sumpah saya baca review kamu ngakak banget xD saya gak terlalu jahat ya, masa ntar dijah yellow diperanin sama baekhyun, kan kasian xD btw thanks to review:)**

**neli amalia: sudah apdet dan terimakasih banyak semangatnya^^ thanks to review:)**

**Babybaek04: sudah diapdet dan terimakasih banyak ya, thanks to review^^**

**Delight61: sudah diapdet dan semoga suka, makasih, thanks to review^^**

**Ldr9094: kayaknya ff ini bikin bingung ya?T_T huwe~ tetep ikutin apdetan&review ya, ntar bakal kejawab kok siapa calon tunangannya Baek^^ Semoga gak bingung-bingung dan dapet pencerahan, makasih, thanks to review:)**


End file.
